


Merit Badge

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aloha Girls, First Aid, M/M, merit badges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Williams takes her Merit Badges very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merit Badge

Grace knew the instant that the knife left Lucy’s fingers that the trajectory was all wrong and that this was going to be bad.

She watched as the knife buried itself up to the hilt in Uncle Steve’s thigh. The almost comical look of disbelief on his face, the blood that spurted, the stiff step forward that he took before yelping in pain and crumpling to the ground.

Most twelve-year-olds would have screamed and freaked out but Grace was a cop’s daughter, and besides she had her merit badge.

She surged forward, dropping to her knees next to Uncle Steve, who was white-faced and panting like a hound dog. Calmly Grace recalled the details of how to stop the bleeding. Lucy was right beside her saying sorry over and over again, but Grace ignored the sorry, “call 9-1-1” she almost snapped at her friend. Lucy’s hands fumbled Uncle Steve’s phone out of his pocket and dialled.

The blood was bright, and that was an artery, so Grace intensified her grip. The knife was still in there, but Grace knew better than to pull it out. She started talking, telling her beloved uncle all about her merit badge and how much it meant to her, his responses were a bit slow, and she could hear the pain in his voice, knew the exact moment he passed out, but by then she could hear sirens and knew they were coming…

***h*50***

Danny Williams galloped through the swing doors, spotted one of the nurses he knew disturbingly well after the last four years, “Detective Williams.”

“Noalani.”

“Third cubicle down, he’s on an iv now, but he will be ready to go in about an hour.”

Danny pulled himself together with an effort, about to thank her and head off to his daughter and his injured partner.

“You should be so proud of Grace, Detective Williams, she saved Commander McGarrett’s life.”

That brought Danny to a halt, “what do you mean?”

“She worked to stop the bleeding, left the knife in the wound, kept calm and didn’t falter when Commander McGarrett passed out.” Noalani smiled, “Grace is a real little trooper, she will make a fantastic nurse one day.”

He just stood there for a second, processing that his little girl had done all of that, feeling the swell of pride in his heart, rubbed his hands over his face to brush away tears. His baby!

The nurse smiled and patted his shoulder, gave him a gentle little push towards the cubicle.

***h*50***

Danny wasn’t quite sure what to expect, Steve flat on his back apparently dozing, heavily bandaged stitched leg elevated and resting on pillows, two little girls sitting primly side by side on the nasty plastic chairs that the hospital provided, Grace holding onto Steve’s hand.

Grace’s little hand looked tiny in Steve’s huge one, but Danny could see her thumb stroking the back of the big man’s hand in a slow, soothing motion over and over again.

Danny almost choked, his baby was growing up so much, for a moment he caught a glimpse of the beautiful caring woman she would become.

“Hey Monkey, Lucy.” Grace’s little friend sitting next to her, open almost adoration on her face for her friend, Danny couldn’t blame her.

“Danno!” Grace kept her voice low, but there was no mistaking the excitement and joy to see her beloved father. “It was an accident…” whispered Lucy, “I didn’t mean to hurt Uncle Steve.”

Danny put a reassuring hand on Lucy’s shoulder, “I know you didn’t sweetie, and I am so proud of both of you… you saved Uncle Steve’s life.”

“They did.” The words were a bit slurred, and Steve’s eyes were barely open, but he was smiling at the girls, a look of something near complete adoration on his face.

A look that Danny had gotten used to seeing, but not quite in this context before. Grace stood up, and Danny slid into her seat, Grace settled back on his knee leaning into her father’s chest she was still holding Steve’s hand, Danny squeezed his lover’s hand briefly and then let Grace continue her hand holding.

Danny held on to his daughter, and her little friend, time to talk about this later when things were more settled and they had Steve back home. He settled in to wait.


End file.
